Posing
by CrowX
Summary: Jeremy realized that his drawings need more realism. He wants a live model to work from and appeals to Damon's vanity. Damon had his own reasons to comply. This leads to more... slash, one-shot, COMPLETE!


Prompt by blue_crow: for the kink_meme on livejournal

"Jeremy slash, preferably Tyler or Damon but Matt or Stefan would work too.  
Jeremy is tired of drawing out of figure books and wants a live model to work from. He appeals to someone's vanity to convince them to pose for him naked or shirtless."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my beta reader Ayumie!

* * *

**P O S I N G**

"Damn it all!" Jeremy threw his backpack in a corner of his room. He was really upset about a comment from his art teacher who had told him that his drawings needed more attention to detail.

Of course it was difficult to evolve to the next level of artistry. Jeremy had begun drawing again after a sudden change of attitude, which he couldn't quite explain himself. He just felt like life had suddenly gained a new meaning and so he threw himself into schoolwork and also once more took up his old hobby - drawing.

Quite a while ago he first had tried his hand at copying from comic books, however lately he'd gotten more creative - especially after reading his ancestor's journal. But whenever he'd tried to just let his pencil flow and create an image from his mind on paper, it was always not quite right: the shadows were slightly distorted or the creases of the clothing just didn't look natural.

Since there wasn't a museum or a gallery in Mystic Falls he couldn't attempt to sketch a statue and normal pictorials weren't helpful either.

Jeremy plopped down on the bed and sprawled out. After thinking it over for a bit, he realised that his teacher was quite correct. He himself recognised the need for more realism in his portraits.

'I need a real model,' he thought with a sigh. 'That's kinda awkward, who could I possibly ask?'

His aunt and sister would naturally be very helpful, especially since they had already found out that he still sketched. But Jeremy wasn't really fond of drawing females. His sketches always illustrated men, like superheroes, monsters or the like.

'I really need to find some guys to draw and that's difficult,' he mulled over. Jeremy didn't have many friends. After the death of his parents he had broken off contact with his old friends from middle school and in high school he'd only came to know the older people he got his drugs from.

'And the other guys I know are either assholes like Tyler, prudes like Matt or Stefan, or…' his thoughts stopped. There was actually one guy who could possibly fit the bill.

'Well, there's Damon I suppose. An okay-guy, kinda strange,' he remembered the evening before Duke's party when Damon had in fact cooked Italian for Jeremy's family and had played a console game with him. He was fun, always with a sarcastic quip, very good looking… 'Where did that thought come from?' Jeremy was surprised by the detour his thoughts had taken. But it was true, Damon was one hot guy.

Suddenly inspired, Jeremy went to his desk and brought out his sketch book. He tried to draw Damon from memory, but after a few attempts he gave up and trashed the drawings.

'I've got to ask him, maybe if I try to flatter him…'

Jeremy got all his drawing supplies and the sketch book and went to his sister's room. He was quite sure that he had heard Damon's voice arguing with her.

Just before knocking, the door was opened and Elena stormed out. "Just leave me the hell alone with your insane schemes, Damon!" She went outside where Stefan was already waiting, probably to take her out on a long promised date.

"You're always so good at riling her up, Damon, what's the trick?" Jeremy asked amused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon smirked. "What's that, your sketch book?" he asked with a nod at Jeremy's hand.

"Yeah, I really need to improve. You wouldn't happen to know somebody with a good built to pose for some pictures? I need a live model."

"Obviously there's only me coming to mind. Stefan's far too uptight to do such a thing and I never had any complaints about my abs…" he winked at Jeremy.

"Okay then, I wanna do this right now, if that's ok with you." Jeremy turned to his room and Damon followed him with a pleased grin.

Damon however had another agenda in mind than just innocent posing. He was hungry and since Elena couldn't be persuaded to donate a little bit of blood, he needed someone else. Damon would never fall so low as to drink animal blood if there were so many humans running around. Then again there was the suspicious founder's council, and so he had to lay low.

In Jeremy's room Damon gracefully laid down on the bed and leered: "Where do you want me, like this?"

Jeremy felt his blood rushing to his face and also more south. This guy really was too sexy to stay straight. After a few calming breaths he replied: "Actually I had a standing position in mind. But if you could take off the shirt…" he trailed off.

"Anything for you, Jeremy," Damon's voice countered huskily. He smelled the increasing hormones coming from Jeremy. He couldn't wait for the boy's blood, it was bound to be delicious with the additional flavour. Damon slowly took of his shirt and threw it to the floor. He stretched a bit and looked at Jeremy through half-closed eyes.

Jeremy thought he would faint. Damon was lean with nice, defined shoulders and arms that were strong without being bulky. His abdominal muscles were just the dream of – well everybody would either want to have such an eight pack or to have a boyfriend looking like that.

Jeremy's eyes wandered over the chest down to the low riding black jeans. They were just tight enough and Jeremy really got the urge to circle Damon, to see his backside. As if reading his thoughts Damon turned around, preening in the attention of the younger man.

Trying to stay professional Jeremy had to avert his eyes and prepare his sketch utensils. He sat down at his desk trying to inconspicuously pulling his shirt over the bulge in his trousers. Damon faced him and postured like some superhero with an outstretched arm. Jeremy immediately started the outline.

It was no problem at all for Damon to stand still like a statue and he used the time to appraise the younger boy, who was totally absorbed in his drawing. He was in fact very handsome, taller than Damon, which would be interesting later. But other than that, his innocence was the real appeal for the vampire.

After a good hour Jeremy had finished a handful of sketches, some very detailed, whereas others were just rough drafts. Jeremy stood up and showed Damon his drawings.

"Not bad," complimented Damon and in fact those weren't bad at all. Jeremy flushed at the praise. "Thanks for your help, Damon. Could you maybe pose some other time again?"

"Anytime. But I would like some reward for that …" he looked deep into Jeremy's eyes. There wasn't much need to persuade Jeremy, he just compelled him to understand Damon's need for his blood. Damon leaned in just a little further and slowly kissed his neck. He could smell the appetizing blood so near to the surface of the blushing boy's skin. With a quiet moan Jeremy pressed his body into Damon's and bent down his head to meet Damon's lips with his own.

Slightly astonished at how fast Jeremy was losing himself, Damon's hands went under the other's shirt to trace the already hard nipples. Opening his lips and sucking on Damon's invading tongue, Jeremy's hands didn't stay idle either and he reached behind Damon to squeeze that delicious ass.

Nearly forgetting about his thirst Damon pressed his already hard bulge into the answering erection from Jeremy. With new zeal Damon's hand opened the zipper of Jeremy's trousers, he yanked them down and put his hand on the now freed hardness. Groaning the boy detached himself from Damon and like a whirlwind he stripped down the rest of his clothes.

"Eager, aren't you," Damon chuckled. "Take off my trousers," he commanded. Jeremy got on his knees and complied. When he moved back he was greeted with the sight of Damon's hard-on, since he obviously didn't care about underwear. Even though Jeremy had never done it before, he couldn't wait to taste him and took the tip in his mouth. Damon threw his head back, he hadn't expected such a move from the seemingly naïve Jeremy.

After a few minutes Damon helped Jeremy up and attacked his mouth with fervour. He could taste himself on the sweet boy's lips. Their tongues were fighting each other while Damon held both of their erections in one hand, slowly fisting them. He nearly forgot about his other hunger, but then he turned Jeremy around and while gently sucking on his neck he groped his smooth ass.

"Do you have anything we can use as lube?" he asked and Jeremy just nodded and retrieved some sun screen from a drawer. He was slightly apprehensive but Damon's soft caresses fixed that.

The first finger went in smoothly and Jeremy relaxed even more. After a few thrusts Damon found that spot and Jeremy groaned. As soon as the kid was sufficiently prepared, Damon slicked himself up with the sun screen and slowly pushed into the tight ass.

Slowly they found a rhythm: Damon thrust into Jeremy who was bent over his desk and Jeremy pushed back, keen on feeling that spot again. He moaned load, without care, and Damon felt that he would soon reach orgasm. The smell of Jeremy's arousal combined with the heady aroma of his blood was too tempting. Damon bend forward and grasped Jeremy's dick.

Lost in the double sensation, Jeremy only felt a small sting when Damon slid his razor sharp teeth into the jugular vein. The hot blood pouring out was beyond delicious. Growling with satisfaction Damon swallowed large mouthfuls of blood, and sped up his thrusts. Jeremy was screaming in bliss as he tumbled over the peak, spilling his seed into Damon's hand. The blood tasting of the highest pleasure was all Damon needed to also reach orgasm.

After a few lazy minutes basking in the afterglow Damon liked off the last droplets. The wounds were quite tiny and would heal soon enough. He withdrew from Jeremy who was still lost and pushed him towards the bed. Coming to his sense Jeremy laid down on the bed. He was quite exhausted and just before he fell asleep he heard Damon's voice:

"That was quite nice. We will definitely do that again!" Damon put on his clothes and went to the bathroom. 'Pity that he's already done, next time we'll try sex in the shower.'

The end

* * *

Since I am quite new in this fandom, please leave me some reviews, they make my day!

Check out my other story with Damon/Jeremy pairing, please...


End file.
